


In meinen Adern welche Glut!

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Die Zauberflöte | The Magic Flute - Mozart/Schikaneder
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamino und Pamina in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht. Während Pamina sich endlich auch mal den körperlichen Gelüsten hingeben möchte, steckt Tamino noch in vergeistigten Bildern von Reinheit und Unschuld fest. Fängt humoristisch an und rutscht in versuchte Erotik ab. Oder so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In meinen Adern welche Glut!

Eine Hochzeitsnacht bekam unweigerlich einen amüsanten Beiklang, wenn man sie in einem Tempel verbrachte, doch anscheinend war hier jedes Gebäude ein Tempel.  
„Sei es wenigstens nicht der Tempel der Reinheit oder Derartiges!“ dachte Pamina und biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
Nein, zwar hatte sie nicht den aufrührerischen Herrschaftsdrang ihrer Mutter geerbt, doch völlige Unterordnung war auch ihr fremd, in vielen Momenten lächelte sie über all diese ernsthaften Männer mit ihren ernsthaften Riten und ihrer ernsthaften Ernsthaftigkeit.

Natürlich liebte sie Tamino. Auf eine unschuldige, edle, reine Weise, wie es sich gehörte.  
Doch auch auf eine Weise, die wollte, dass er dieses Hochzeitsnacht-Ritual verdammt noch mal mit der selben Leidenschaft beging, mit der er sich auf sämtliche anderen Rituale und Zeremonien stürzte.  
Sollte er nicht von selbst darauf kommen, dass jetzt ein etwas weniger ernsthafter Gesichtsausdruck angebracht wäre, würde sie ihn schon zu überzeugen müssen, dass, bei aller Sittenstrenge, eine Hochzeitsnacht eben immer noch eine Hochzeitsnacht war.

Tamino indes war zwiegespalten.  
 _Bewahret euch vor Weibertücken_ , so war er zwar gewarnt worden, doch dass diese Warnung auch vor seiner Ehefrau in einem sehr kurzen weißen Nachthemdchen galt, war ihm so nicht klar gewesen. Er betrachtete die vor ihm Liegende mit gemischten Empfindungen, vorrangig an einem Körperende, dem er so spontan nicht die Fähigkeit zu derart intensiver Leidenschaft nachgesagt hätte.  
So fern schien ihm der Augenblick, in dem er sich damals in das Bildnis verliebt hatte, doch in ihm stieg der unpassende Gedanke auf, dass er wahrscheinlich noch schneller zu Hilfe geeilt wäre, wäre es ein Ganzkörperportrait gewesen.  
Bei Isis und Osiris, diese Beine!

_Dies Etwas kann ich zwar nicht nennen, doch fühl' ich's hier wie Feuer brennen!_  
Doch halt. Er war doch mitnichten ein triebgesteuerter Genussmensch wie der Vogelfänger! Er war würdig, ein Eingeweihter, diese weltlichen Gelüste sollten ihm doch vollkommen fremd sein!  
Dennoch – in seinem Herzen wühlte ein Feuer, das zum einen natürlich von seiner übergroßen Liebe zeugte, doch der vorherrschende Drang war nicht der, zu edelmütigen Taten zu schreiten, sondern der Königstochter das Kleid vom Leib zu reissen.  
Aber würde sie das wollen? Sie war so unschuldig, so rein, ob ihr das Verlangen nach dem Körper eines anderen Menschen überhaupt bekannt war?

Pamina setzte sich langsam auf, ungeduldig darauf wartend, dass der Mann sich endlich rührte.  
Sie sah genau, dass er zwar versuchte, es nicht deutlich zu machen, doch es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass in seinen Adern die gleiche Hitze wie in ihren pulsierte.  
Was hielt ihn denn ab?

Sie überschlug ihre Beine, sodass das kurze Hemd noch ein Stück hochrutschte.  
Tamino blickte auf den Fenster als sähe er den Bach, der am Olivenhain vorbeiplätscherte, zum ersten Mal.

Himmel, wusste das Weib nicht, was es ihm antat? Wahrscheinlich nicht, wie konnte sie – hatte er sich doch nicht zuletzt auf Grund ihrer tugendhaften Reinheit in sie verliebt. Doch irgendwie musste er ihr klar machen, dass in dieser Nacht eine Vereinigung ihrer Körper von Nöten sein würde.  
Ruckartig ging er plötzlich vor dem Bett auf die Knie. „In meinem Herzen, welch ein Feuer! In meinen Adern, welche Glut! Pamina! Wie gut könnte ich verstehen, wenn du nun wie ein scheues Reh vor mir zurückwichest – oh du edles, reines Geschöpf, wie wird es mich schmerzen, dich beflecken zu müssen! Weißt du denn überhaupt, was in einer Hochzeitsnacht zu tun nötig ist?“

Als er aufsah blickte sie von oben auf ihn hinunter und er sah in ihren Augen einen Ausdruck von amüsierter Ungeduld, den er noch nie darin erblickt hatte und auch nicht verstand. Wieso lächelte sie – jetzt?  
Er hörte, wie sie näher an die Bettkante rutschte, Seidennachthemd floss über Seidenbettwäsche und dann lies sie ihre Beine zu ihm herabbaumeln. Die weiße Haut, die das Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster hineinschien, so unwirklich machte, war nahe, so nahe. Er bräuchte nur die Hand auszustrecken, und-  
„Küss mich“, sagte sie, mit einer Stimme, die genauso fremd war, wie ihr Blick, doch ihn sofort verstehen ließ, dass sie nicht auf den Mund geküsst werden wollte, sondern-

Atemlos küsste er sich an ihren Beinen entlang nach oben, verfolgte mit den Fingern die unsichtbaren Spuren seines Mundes und ihr sanftes Erschauern war sein Lohn. Als seine Hand am Saum ihres Nachthemdes ankam, hielt er Inne. Er stand nun wieder fast aufrecht, auf Augenhöhe mit Pamina. Er suchte nach Antworten in ihrem flackernden Blick, auf ihren halb geöffneten Lippen, doch fand er sie, als er nicht mehr zögerte, sondern seine Hand noch ein Stück weiter wandern lies und spürte, dass sie so bereit war, wie er.  
Tamino lächelte selten, doch nun lächelte er, als er entdeckte, wie sie durch seine Berührung kleine Laute der Lust ausstieß, sich seinem Körper entgegen hob und ihn in unkoordinierten Bewegungen über sich zog.

Undeutlich sah er im Dunkel ihr Gesicht unter seinem und es war nicht das portraitierte Gesicht des unschuldigen Mädchens, in das er sich verliebt hatte, sondern das einer Frau, die ihn so wollte, wie er sie wollte. Er küsste sie, die Hand immer noch zwischen ihren Beinen und ihre Lippen waren heiß und sie seufzte und stöhnte Worte, die man in Tempeln nicht sagt und zerkratzte ihm die Brust als sie versuchte, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu lösen.  
„Tu...endlich...“ Sie keuchte abgehackt und hätte er in diesem Augenblick an die Götter gedacht hätte er ihnen dafür gedankt, dass sie die Seine war, doch stattdessen drang er in sie und sie musste kurz zart in seine Schulter beissen um mit ihrem Aufschrei die keuschen Mauern der heil'gen Hallen nicht zu verstören.


End file.
